leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zelgadis87
I hate you Hey don't go erasing my edits ¬¬¬ (yeah I have a fucking third eye). Especially without telling me. :No idea what you are referring to O_O! 22:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) cai I don't know if you remember, but I commented on that template you made. It's much better than having two templates. Also, you'll probably not see this for a while :/ [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 00:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Humm.. Where did you comment? :O 23:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Where else? -_- 23:48, 8/8/2011 :::Yeah because I didn't check that page right? If I asked is because I couldn't find anything to answer on that page. 23:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::W/e. 23:54, 8/8/2011 User Rights Changes Sorry to inform you of this, but you have been demoted from administrator to user per your 40 days of inactivity and the statement on your user page regarding your last day of contributing. However if you decide to improve the wiki and join the community again, you are allowed to ask for your rights one time only. You are still allowed to pursue the rights per nomination as well. I hope that you will consider rejoining the community one day. 02:35, 8/8/2011 :"I hope that you will consider rejoining the community one day." <-- ROTFL. 23:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Not that I really care though honestly, Im less stressed now :) 23:45, 8/8/2011 :::Wow Tech, you complain a lot about nystus and you're starting to look a lot like him. ::::I complain about Nystus? That makes sense, especially when he isn't here. Also if I sound like him, it's because I was trying to be friendly and have him consider rejoining us and he automatically responds like a brat, so I don't care at this point since we are trying to keep it professional. 00:04, 8/9/2011 :::::I hate hypocrisy, that is all. 00:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Don't we all, especially when they use excuses about to hide their own insecurity. 00:18, 8/9/2011 :::::::Honestly? No idea what you are referring to. 00:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Don't know what you are either. 00:44, 8/9/2011 :::::::::Saying that you hope I'll rejoin the community was complete hypocrisy, and no one will ever believe it. It made me laugh tho, so good job. Sorry, if I assumed it was fairly obvious, but it really was. 00:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::It was obvious I even left the same message on Nystus' talk, it's not like I put feeling into it but a message from the rest of the community. 00:54, 8/9/2011 :::::::::::K, now care to explain the insecurity part? If you insult me in any way, I would at least like to know the reasoning behind it. 00:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Basically when you call other people things that mainly refer to yourself, that's insecurity. Instead of saying something like "Thanks Tech, I plan on joining the community again" you just start laughing me and try to belittle me, therefore I defend myself. I don't understand why you don't try to make the best out of life and be happy, you've disliked me since I joined for some reason and it's a bit ridiculous. 04:03, 8/9/2011 :::::::::::::Sorry but hypocrisy is one of the few flaws I don't have. I would have never said that I missed you, because that would have been an obvious lie. Unfortunately we are incompatible, trying to go along nicely will not work (as have been proved times and times before), so I stopped even trying; it's not ridiculous at all, it's how life works. Playing the victim in this contest doesn't work, you blatantly lied, I blatantly laughed at you. 14:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::See that's the ridiculous thing about you. You always hold a grudge on people for the heck of it. That's the only argument you have about me, that I always play the victim. Playing the victim would be putting stuff on my page that other users said about me. You claim to be 23, but you act like your 16. 18:29, 8/9/2011 :Sorry I misspelled "complained", keeping it professional isn't involving your personal issues ("Not that I really care though honestly, Im less stressed now"), that actually was one of the things that stop Nystus from becoming an admin. 36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Proof? 00:41, 8/9/2011